A Promise
by amariys
Summary: Yuuichirou dan Mikaela pernah membuat janji di Sanguinem dulu. COMPLETE. Dibuat untuk meramaikan event #OwaseraAnthology.


**Judul:** A Promise

 **Penulis:** Amariys

 **Jumlah kata: ~** 1020 kata

 **Fandom/Characters:** Owari no Seraph – Seraph of the End/Mikaela Hyakuya, Yuuichirou Hyakuya.

 **Pairing(s):** Gen.

 **Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End © Takaya Kagami.

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Yuuichirou dan Mikaela pernah membuat janji di Sanguinem dulu. Oneshot. Dibuat untuk meramaikan event #OwaseraAnthology.

 **Warning(s):** _Instamade under 1 hour. Possible typo(s) ahead!_

* * *

SANGUINEM bukanlah tempat untuk anak-anak. Atau setidaknya, begitulah pendapat Mikaela dulu. Kota bawah tanah itu sama sekali tidak cocok ditempati oleh bocah seusia mereka. Ironisnya, setelah virus mematikan yang membunuh semua orang dewasa di permukaan, Sanguinem menjadi tempat yang paling dipenuhi oleh anak-anak.

Tentu kehidupan mereka di bawah tanah tidak bisa disamakan dengan keseharian di permukaan. Ketiadaan matahari memberikan dampak tidak hanya kepada fisik mereka namun juga pada mental para anak-anak. Anggota keluarga Hyakuya yang masih balita, misalnya, tidak pernah berhenti menangis di malam hari karena tidak sanggup menahan dingin. Bahkan Mikaela pun terkadang mendapati dirinya menengadah dengan penuh harap. Ia rindu berdiri di bawah siraman sinar matahari alih-alih cahaya redup lampu-lampu buatan para vampir.

Bagi anak-anak yang tinggal di kota bawah tanah, matahari menjadi hal yang mereka rindukan. Bersandingan dengan keluarga yang utuh, makanan hangat dan kesempatan bermain dengan bebas. Bagi Mikaela, matahari menjadi simbol kebebasan—tanda bahwa mereka akhirnya dapat keluar dari Sanguinem terkutuk itu dan lepas dari kuasa para vampir brengsek itu. Karena itu, tiap kali ia tidak bisa meredam kerinduannya, Mikaela akan mengalihkan perhatian pada satu-satunya orang yang seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan ketiadaan bola api itu.

" _Nee_ , Yuu-chan," Mikaela menoleh ke arah Yuu yang merebahkan diri di sisinya. Mereka berdua berada di atap atas ajakan si bocah pirang. Hanya untuk mencaritahu apakah keajaiban sudah datang dan mengantarkan matahari bagi mereka yang berada jauh di bawah tanah. Hari ini pun Mikaela terpaksa mencecap kekecewaan. "Yuu-chan, kalau sudah keluar dari sini nanti Yuu-chan mau ke mana?"

"Hah? Mana aku tahu, Bodoh. Lagipula, kita tidak tahu seperti apa keadaan di permukaan sekarang. Kalau kata-kata para vampir tentang kota mati itu benar, rasanya tidak ada tempat yang pantas kita datangi di atas sana."

"Yah, berkhayal sedikit tidak apa-apa, kan? Yuu-chan ini bodoh tapi terkadang terlalu serius yaa."

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, huh?!" Manik hijau terang milik Yuu mendelik ke arah Mikaela. Saat ia hanya mendapatkan senyum manis sebagai balasan, helaan napas terlepas dari bibirnya. Ia memiringkan tubuh hingga dapat menatap Mikaela dengan lebih nyaman. "Memangnya kalau kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja!" jawab Mikaela dengan cengiran lebar. "Ke pantai atau gunung atau hutan atau bahkan ke pertokoan di kota pun boleh! Pokoknya aku mau ke mana saja selama itu siang hari. Lalu aku akan berdiri lamaaa sekali di bawah matahari sampai aku merasa pusing."

"Bodoh, kau akan pingsan karena tersengat panas kalau begitu. Kulit pucatmu itu juga bisa terbakar, tahu?"

"Haha, biar saja. Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula, kulit yang terbakar masih lebih baik daripada tubuh yang kehabisan darah, kan? Haha."

Yuu sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Mika. Ia merengut dalam seraya menahan sebuah kesahan. Biasanya, Mikaela adalah seseorang yang optimis dan ceria—mungkin karena ia merasa harus mengimbangi Yuu yang memang mudah termakan amarah—tapi kadang-kadang pemikirannya bisa menjadi sangat gelap seolah ia telah kehilangan semua harapan. Sejauh ini, Mika hanya menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang seperti itu kepada Yuu dan Akane, karena mereka bertiga adalah sosok orang tua bagi keluarga Hyakuya dan mereka paham harus selalu terlihat kuat di mata yang lainnya, hingga Yuu tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar perkataan _absurd_ -nya yang seperti tadi.

Candaan Mikaela terkadang memang sangat tidak lucu, tapi Yuu tahu Mikaela pada saat-saat seperti itu tengah berada di posisi terendah terendahnya hingga ia tidak pernah menanggapi dengan _terlalu_ sarkastis. Perkataan Mikaela adalah kejujuran yang tersamarkan dalam canda—ketakutan terbesar yang diutarakan dengan senyuman—dan Yuu hanya bisa memberikan pengertian.

"Para vampir itu tidak akan mengisap darah kita sampai habis, Mika. Mereka lebih membutuhkan ternak hidup daripada yang mati."

"Hmm, Yuu-chan benar. Mungkin itu salah satu keberuntungan bagi kita."

Yuu tidak membalas karena mereka berdua tahu tidak ada faktor keberuntungan di kehidupan mereka saat ini. Yang ada hanyalah suatu keinginan kuat untuk tetap hidup bersama dengan keluarga kecil mereka.

Mereka terdiam setelahnya. Mikaela sudah kembali memejamkan mata sementara Yuu memandangi sosok Mikaela yang setengah terlelap. Ia hanya merasa sedikit takut untuk si pirang. Yuu tidak bisa memungkiri kekhawatiran bahwa suatu saat rasa putus asa Mika akan menjadi terlalu besar dan menelan dirinya. Memikirkan hal itu selalu membuatnya gentar. Ia terpaksa mengerjap cepat untuk menutupi matanya yang sedikit basah.

"Kalau kita sudah keluar nanti," Yuu memecah keheningan dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Ia dapat melihat Mika kembali membuka mata dan memberikannya atensi penuh. Biru di mata Mikaela membuat Yuu kembali teringat warna langit di permukaan. Perlahan, ia mengembuskan napas yang sempat tertahan.

"Kalau kita sudah keluar nanti...," ulang Yuu dengan lebih pasti. "Kita semua akan menari di bawah matahari dan malamnya aku akan mengajakmu dan Akane ke atap. Kita akan melihat bintang, Mika."

 _Kita akan memastikan langit yang menaungi kita benar-benar nyata._

Perlahan Mika tersenyum simpul. "Janji ya, Yuu-chan? Janji jari kelingking tidak boleh diingkari!"

"... Apa kita benar-benar harus melakukan itu?" Yuu terdengar sangat enggan saat Mika mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, janji kelingkingnya tidak berlaku, Yuu-chan!" Mikaela bersikukuh walau ada kilat jahil di dalam matanya.

Yuu menghela napas panjang. Oh, hal-hal yang rela ia lakukan untuk membuat Mika senang. Kadang Yuu pun takjub pada dirinya sendiri.

"Setidaknya tolong jangan menyanyikan lagu aneh itu," pinta Yuu saat ia akhirnya mengaitkan kelingking mereka.

Mika tertawa tapi ia menurut. Ia hanya menggoyang kaitan jari mereka tiga kali sebelum melepaskannya. Pandangan matanya saat menatap Yuu telah kembali cerah.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau menepati janjimu, Yuu-chan!"

Saat itu Yuu hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis. Di dalam hati ia pun mengamini perkataan Mikaela. Janji mereka saat itu bukan hanya dibuat untuk menyemangati si pirang, namun juga sebagai pengingat bagi Yuu untuk tetap berusaha mencari cara mengalahkan para vampir sialan itu. Setelah ini, Yuu akan belajar lebih banyak lagi dan mereka akan segera bebas dari Sanguinem ini.

.

.

.

TIGA hari setelah perjanjian mereka dibuat, Mikaela mencuri pistol dan peta Sanguinem dari kediaman Ferid Bathory.

Tiga hari setelah perjanjian mereka dibuat, Yuu memulai usaha untuk menjadikan harapan keduanya nyata.

Tiga hari setelah perjanjian mereka dibuat, Yuuichirou Hyakuya melihat seluruh anggota keluarganya terbantai di depan mata dan ia berlari meninggalkan mereka semua. Meninggalkan harapan-harapan yang tidak akan pernah terwujudkan serta janji-janji yang terpatahkan di kota bawah tanah yang dipenuhi bau darah. Ia berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang hingga akhirnya kegelapan di sekelilingnya pecah menjadi cahaya dan hal yang pertama yang ia lihat saat kembali ke permukaan adalah langit dengan warna biru yang sama seperti warna mata Mikaela.

Tiga hari setelah perjanjian mereka dibuat, Yuu kembali bebas setelah mengingkari janji untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

* * *

-Day 01: Janji Masa Kecil-

 **FINITE**


End file.
